Tsukishima Kei est un peu mécontent
by Hazaazel
Summary: Non, Tsukishima Kei n'est pas très heureux, là tout de suite maintenant. Ce n'est pas inhabituel, mais cette fois, il a ses raisons. De bonnes raisons. (ou pas - tsukiyachi, UA université)


Cet OS fait partie d'une série inspirée d'un post par asian-otaku-diaries sur Tumblr.

Bonjour ! Le tsukiyachi c'est trop chou, alors j'ai écrit un OS. J'espère que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Non, Tsukishima Kei n'est pas très heureux, là tout de suite maintenant. Ce n'est pas inhabituel, mais cette fois, il a ses raisons. De bonnes raisons. Même si Shouyou et Tobio viennent dîner ce soir…

— Hitoka, c'est…

Elle saute presque au plafond dans sa surprise, et devient aussi rouge que les tomates qu'elle était en train de couper.

— Ce n'est pas de la dinde ! Pas de la viande ! C'est – j'ai fait des recherches, et j'ai trouvé cette recette de poulet végétarien, et je me suis dit – que ça pourrait être bien ?

La plupart du temps, ces vraies raisons ne tiennent pas la route devant une réalité étrangement aimable. Le visage de Kei s'adoucit, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, et il ressent l'envie de faire quelque chose de sentimental, comme de passer ses bras autour de la taille de Hitoka et de poser son menton sur le sommet de son crâne. Il trouve une raison contre – elle cuisine, et a l'air de bien s'amuser, il ne faut pas la déranger, mais ce n'est pas un bon motif, n'est-ce pas.

— Qu'est-ce que tu cuisines ? demande-t-il à la place.

— Du ketchup pour le poulet ! Du ketchup épicé. Pas trop épicé ! s'exclame Hitoka, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça.

Il y a un petit bout de tomate sur sa joue, et Kei aimerait l'enlever d'un geste de la main. Il ne trouve pas de raison contre, alors pourquoi pas – Hitoka devient encore plus rouge et son sourire pourrait rivaliser avec celui de Shouyou. Kei n'a pas vraiment envie de penser au fait que le sourire de Shouyou lui sert maintenant de mesure pour le bonheur, mais beaucoup de choses se sont passées quand lors de leur troisième année et c'est l'une d'entre elles.

— Est-ce je peux t'aider à faire des frites ?

— Oh non non, répond Hitoka, pas besoin que tu utilises le couteau ! Tu peux écraser les avocats par contre.

Si ce n'est pas une bonne raison de l'embrasser, Kei ne sait pas ce qui pourrait l'être – ça la rend heureuse, ça le rend heureux, et c'est suffisant. Hitoka dégagera bientôt de la fumée, et elle l'écarte en riant – « Ouste ! Laisse-moi cuisiner. » Il relâche son visage en souriant. Oui, il sourit, elle sourit, tout le monde est content.

Vivre avec Hitoka est un bonheur. Kei n'était pas malheureux au lycée, mais certainement plus amer. Pourrishima est sans doute la chose la plus pertinente que Shouyou ait dite à son sujet, et le surnom est resté, mais c'est – ce n'est pas aussi lourd, maintenant. Kei s'en rend compte, du fait qu'il sourit plus, qu'il parle plus, qu'il écoute, que Yamaguchi n'est plus son seul ami. Que s'ouvrir aux autres et se soucier de ce qui l'entoure n'est pas aussi terrible qu'il l'avait pensé.

— Kei ?

— Oui, répond-il, et entendre son nom le fait rougir, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Oh, rien, c'est juste que – j'ai pensé que – ah !

Hitoka va probablement dire quelque chose de très fleur bleue, et en panique d'avance.

— Je me disais que t'avais l'aire plus à l'aise, ces derniers temps, et ça me rend heureuse ! Parce que, euh, je t'aime, et –

Kei a une conscience aiguë de l'espace minuscule dans la cuisine de la chambre universitaire, que Hitoka n'est qu'à quelques pas, qu'ils rougissent comme des cerises, mais qu'ils doivent continuer à préparer le repas, puisque Shouyou et Tobio arrivent dans une heure. Ils arrêtent quand même tout mouvement pour quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se soient suffisamment calmés pour ignorer le fait que Hitoka vient de lui avouer être amoureuse de lui. Quand ils cessent de rougir, et parviennent à se regarder dans les yeux, Kei sourit faiblement et Hitoka commence à rire – c'est une bonne raison, une vraie bonne raison, de faire toutes les choses gentilles qu'il pourrait avoir envie de faire.

* * *

\- Tsukishima Kei, grand-père râleur.

\- J'ai vu une recette de faux poulet sur Tumblr et elle a l'air pas mal, mais elle utilise ce fruit chelou dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler et je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse en trouver en France, à vrai dire

\- Yachi et Tsukishima sont végétariens. Hinata a déjà essayé de leur faire des pains à la viande végétariens (« C'est. C'est juste du pain » « Oui ! Des pains à la viande sans viande ! Je savais pas quoi faire d'autre… » Ils mettent de la confiture dessus et Tsukishima est secrètement content que Hinata fasse un effort pour eux).

\- J'adore Yachi. Elle est trop chou. J'aime tellement Yachi. Son anxiété est relatable et je veux les mêmes cheveux qu'elle.

\- Tsukishima se sent mal avec les objets tranchants (tope là).

\- Et il a évidemment besoin de « légitimes, bonnes raisons avant de faire quelque chose, évidemment » *gémissement collectif, Ennoshita soupire depuis dix minutes, Tanaka a enlevé sa chemise*

\- Tsukishima est non binaire, mais utilise les pronoms masculins !

\- J'ai écrit quasi toutes les fanfics de cette série en classe. The more you know.

Merci d'avoir lu cet OS, n'oubliez pas de commenter, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! À toutes !


End file.
